


[Podfic] Operation: Seduce Michael

by secretsofluftnarp (luftie)



Series: luftie's fave pods [1]
Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bad Flirting, F/M, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 20:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16688578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luftie/pseuds/secretsofluftnarp
Summary: Author Summary: If at first you don't succeed, send a different cockroach.





	[Podfic] Operation: Seduce Michael

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Operation: Seduce Michael](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13121166) by [blithers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blithers/pseuds/blithers). 



Length: 18:27  
File size: 15.8 mb

Download or stream [here](http://luftnarp.kalindalittle.com/%5BPodfic%5DOperationSeduceMichael.mp3).

You can also stream on SoundCloud [here](https://soundcloud.com/user-866420183/operation-seduce-michael/s-Akpnd).

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at solo podfic! I really like this fic! Thanks for listening!


End file.
